1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus and more particularly, to such an apparatus wherein the mixing is conducted at a variable rate and in a precise manner.
2. Background Art
Mixing and dispensing apparatus of the type which mix a chemical cleaning or sanitizing concentrate with water are well known. The resulting solutions can be filled into suitable containers such as bottles or buckets. They can also be sprayed from the dispensing apparatus. Apparatus of this type are available from Johnson Diversey of Sturtevant, Wis. as the J-FILL dispensing units or Solution Centers.
While the previously referred to units afford accurate, reliable and dispensing of solutions, the metering of the concentrate into the diluent water can be a problem. In many instances the metering is accomplished by providing two different concentrate bottles or metering devices placed in the bottle for the concentrate. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to vary the amount of concentrate incrementally without the use of different concentrate bottles or metering devices and do so in a precise and efficient manner.
Various types of metering valves are available. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 938,601 a needle valve is disclosed in conjunction with a camming surface. The needle valve is intended for use with a Bunsen burner. U.S. Pat. No. 824,527 also discloses a needle valve in conjunction with a valve slide having an inclined hole. This valve also is intended for use with gas burners. A faucet type valve with a camming surface is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,966.
The prior art does not disclose a needle valve for use with a mixing and dispensing apparatus which can precisely measure the amount of concentrate into a diluent stream of water.
The objects of the invention therefore are:
a. Providing an improved liquid and dispensing apparatus.
b. Providing a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus which allows for a precise metering of diluent.
c. Providing a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus wherein the precise metering of diluent is accomplished in an efficient manner.
d. Providing a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus wherein the precise metering of diluent is accomplished over a wide range of dilution rates.
e. Providing a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus of the foregoing type wherein the precise metering of diluent is accomplished by a single rotation of a needle valve.
f. Providing a liquid metering apparatus which can be retrofitted to a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus.